prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC02
, dubbed Cleaning up the City in the English dub, is the second episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the second episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. The episode is about Nagisa wondering if she will continue fighting and Pisard taking away the city's energy. Synopsis Mulling over last nights events, Nagisa wonders if it was all a dream. Unfortunately, Mepple keep s interrupting class, proving this isn't the case. In the Dusk Zone, Pisard reports to Dark King that he found Mepple and Mipple, but the Pretty Cure warriors interfered before he could find out where they hid their Prism Stones. Dark King reveals that when he has all seven Prism Stones, he will be able to keep the darkness from consuming him and live forever. Mepple demands that Nagisa feed him, which she grudgingly does before going to meet Honoka in the lab to tell her she doesn't want to continue fighting. Knowing that is may be dangerous means nothing to Honoka, because she finds the concept interesting and wants to keep going. They are interupted by a soccer ball that flies through the window, accidentally sent from the Boys' Division. Nagisa angrily heads out onto the field to confront them for it, only to become instantly smitten when she sees Fujimura. At home, Nagisa agonizes over her sudden feelings when Mepple starts telling her about his home, the Garden of Light. It had been a happy place until the Dusk Zone came, and fearing annihilation, the Queen sent Mepple and Mipple to the Field of Rainbows along with two of the prism stones. Honoka is told the same story at her home as her grandmother hears them talking. Honoka claims that she is simply speaking to herself when questioned however. Meanwhile, Pisard notices how much energy there is in the city and decides to give the energy to the Dark King. He purchases a powerful vacuum cleaner and fuses a Zakenna with it to suck the power out of the City. Mepple feels the dark force and demands that Nagisa help stop it. She is reluctant, but a news flash shows that the power outages are spreading so she goes to meet with Honoka. They notice that Shiho and Rina are trapped in an elevator and head to the top of the building to find Pisard, who sets his Zakenna on them. The duo transform into Cure Black and C ure White, confirming Pisard's suspicions about the legends from the Garden of Light. The Zakenna attacks them, but White manages to spin it in the air. Black goes to kick it, but is slowed down by a burst of air. The vacuum sucks up Black and blows her through a doorway, then catches White using it's cord to throw her in the same direction. The duo find themself on the elevator shaft, just above Shiho and Rina. As the elevator is sent flying down after Pisard cuts the cables, the girls quickly try to tie the cable around herself and the girls hang onto opposite ends of the wall to allow them to slow down the elevators fall to keep everyone safe. The girls confront Pisard and the Zakenna attacks them again - only for a shield to deflect the hit and allow the girls to unleash Marble Screw to drive off Pisard. Black gives the vacuum a final kick before it returns to normal. The next day, Shiho and Rina tell Nagisa about their near death experience and rescue. Desperate, Nagisa distracts them, saying they'll be late for school. The episode ends with authorities trying to determine the cause of the power outages and the salesman trying to sell the same vacuum cleaner that was posessed by the Zakenna; still bearing the imprint from Black's attack. Major Events *The Dusk Zone is seen for the first time. *Fujimura Shougo is introduced. *What happened to the Garden of Light and why Mepple and Mipple went to Earth are revealed. Characters Cures﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Pisard *Dark King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yukishiro Sanae Trivia *As Shiho and Rina talk about being stuck in the elevator, the dark stripes on Nagisa's bow are missing. Gallery Black and White joining hands to stop the elevator.jpg|Black and White joining hands to stop the elevator Black and White rainbow shield.jpg|Black and White rainbow shield Zakenna02.png|Episode 2 Zakenna Shoe Print.png Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure